


Operation: Drunk Tank

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, protectobot/aerialbot teamup, rescuing wayward decepticons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The Ark receives a very odd call for help.(Or: The one about the Decepticon being found snuggling tanks at the Bovington Tank Museum)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	Operation: Drunk Tank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnySidesofBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/gifts).



“Thank you for calling Autobot headquarters, this is Rewind. How can I help?” Rewind knew he sounded bored and winced, but he had been on phone duty for five hours and only taken two calls the entire time. Normally, he enjoyed this particular duty station because it was busy, but the night shift was the complete opposite of what he was used to. 

“Well, I really hope you can.” The human on the phone spoke with more of an accent than Rewind was used to hearing, so he ran a comparison program to see if he could predict where the call was from. The human continued speaking before the comparison had finished, though. “I’m Paul, a security guard at the Bovington Tank Museum. And, uh, I think that one of your people is sleeping with one of the exhibits.”

“I’m sorry, say that again?”

“I think one of your people is sleeping with one of the exhibits. In our museum.”

All of the Autobots were currently accounted for, and none of them who were off base were outside the United States. According to a quick scan of their current maps, this museum was in the United Kingdom. “Paul, do you mind if I bring my superior officer in on this call? It sounds like it’s already over my pay grade.”

“Yeah, sure. Just, um, hurry if you can.”

“We will, don’t worry.” Quickly, Rewind opened an internal comm to Commander Jazz, glad that tonight’s duty officer was someone who was adept at putting the humans at ease.

_Several Hours Later_

“Oh, yeah. That’s Brawl all right.” Slingshot sounded both irritated and excited. “We can kick his aft, easy.”

“Stand down, Slingshot.” Silverbolt frowned at his brother. “We are here to remove him from the display, not start a fight.”

“That’s stupid! We could take out Bruticus right now!”

“We could, but we’re better than that.” Silverbolt turned away from Slingshot to look at the Protectobots who had come with him. “First Aid, what can you tell from back here?”

“He isn’t injured, but he is suffering from an excess of energy in most of his systems.” The medic took a step closer. “I am fairly sure he is passed out from over-indulgence.”

“You mean he’s drunk?” Slingshot stared at First Aid. “He got drunk and passed out with the museum displays?”

“Likely so, yes.” The medic was quiet for a moment. “Hot Spot, can you lift him out of the display?”

“If Silverbolt is willing to help, sure.” 

“Excellent. I believe the wisest course of action would be to lift him out, and then call Onslaught to come and retrieve him.”

“Are you crazy?!” Slingshot’s voice was loud enough that Brawl groaned and curled up closer to the tank he was snuggled next to.

“As much as I hate to say it, Slingshot is right.” Silverbolt’s frown deepened. “You can’t just call Onslaught up like you’re old friends.”

“Actually, we can,” Hot Spot replied. “We’ve still got his personal comm from the time we pried Vortex out of that volcano.”

Silverbolt sighed. “I hate you both so much right now.”

“No you don’t.” First Aid beamed at the taller mech. “Now, if you and Spot will lift him out, I will call Onslaught.”

“All right, fine. Slingshot, fly the perimeter and make sure there are no hostiles inbound.”

_Several More Hours Later_

Brawl was hugging First Aid like a cuddle toy when Onslaught pulled into the parking lot. The leader of the Combaticons looked angry when he transformed a moment later, but none of the Autobots were overly concerned with that now that he had arrived to pick up Brawl. 

“Explain to me, again, what happened here.” The Decepticon’s tone made it clear that he would accept no arguments.

Silverbolt held up one hand to stop the one Slingshot was about to start anyway. “We received a call for assistance from one of the security staff at this facility. When we arrived, Brawl was recharging away an overcharge in one of the displays. It’s not that complicated, Onslaught.”

“How did he get here?”

“We don’t know.” 

Onslaught turned to Hot Spot. “Well?”

“We don’t know,” the Protectobot leader replied. “Silverbolt isn’t in the habit of lying to people. You should be grateful that First Aid convinced us to call you instead of just taking him prisoner.”

“Another favor we owe your medic, then.” If he had the features for it, Silverbolt was sure that Onslaught would be scowling. “Is he damaged?”

“A few scratches in his paint,” First Aid replied as he tried to get Brawl to let go of him. “And he is developing a rust patch on his leg that Hook should have a look at. Otherwise, he is just very, very overcharged.”

“Good.” Onslaught stomped to Brawl’s side, obviously still angry. Then he bent down and shook the other Combaticon’s shoulder roughly. “Wake up.”

“Huh?” Brawl squeezed First Aid closer, then his visor lit slowly and he turned his head. “Ons?”

“What is going on here?” 

“Oh, uh. Tex said I should hide here if I was in trouble. Cause I’d just blend in, cause I’m a tank too.”

“You aren’t a tank right now, Brawl!”

Slingshot snickered, and that attracted Brawl’s attention. He looked around at the Autobots with confusion and let go of First Aid slowly. “Uh. Oh. How much trouble am I in?”

“Not as much as you would be if First Aid wasn’t such a soft spark. Get up. We have to meet Blast Off away from here.”

“Okay. Sorry, Ons.” Slowly, Brawl levered himself off the ground. “Thanks, Aid.”

“You’re welcome, Brawl.” First Aid stood up quickly as well. “Be more careful of where you hide in the future. And try not to scare the humans.”

“Uh, okay. I’ll try.” 

“Let’s go, Brawl.” Onslaught grabbed his arm and turned Brawl toward the street. “Before they change their minds.”

The Autobots watched them go for several minutes before Slingshot burst into laughter. First Aid sighed and Hot Spot shook his head. Silverbolt rubbed his forehead wearily.

“Suddenly, I’m really glad I have the teammates I do,” the Aerialbot leader said. 

“Me too,” Hot Spot agreed. “Blades may be Blades, but at least he doesn’t do things like this.”

“Tell me about it.” Silverbolt nudged Slingshot with his elbow. “You two check in with the humans now that they’re gone and I’ll contact command and see if they can track Blast Off long enough to make sure they’ve really left the area.”

“Will do.” Hot Spot nodded. “Thanks for trusting us, Bolt.”

“Well, it was that or fight a drunk tank and then have to explain it to Optimus.”


End file.
